This invention relates generally to pest control devices, and more particularly to devices for monitoring termite activity.
Infestation and damage caused by wood-destroying insect pests, particularly subterranean termites, is a continuing problem in buildings having wood structure. Infestation may result in significant structural damage requiring expensive repairs. Since termite infestation and resultant damage is generally not readily apparent, it is difficult to detect, especially when infected parts of a structure are not readily accessible for inspection. While structures may be professionally inspected from time to time for termite infestation and damage, it would be desirable to detect potential problems at a lower cost and before substantial damage has been done.
Bait stations for monitoring insect infestation, including termites, are known. Typically, the devices require physical monitoring by a user, which typically entails physical inspection by the user, and sometimes removal of a bait element from the station, to determine a presence or absence of insects. Aside from inconvenience of having to check and re-check the bait station for insect infestation, these devices can be difficult to access when inserted into the ground, and sometimes may even be difficult to find when located outdoors.
In one aspect, an indication device for monitoring a presence of a pest in a designated area is provided. The indication device comprises a housing comprising a longitudinal axis and a plurality of openings therethrough. An element, sometimes referred to herein as a trigger, is positioned within the housing and is axially aligned with the longitudinal axis. An indicating member is coupled to the trigger and is axially aligned therewith, and a bias element is coupled to the indication member and is coaxial to the longitudinal axis.
In another aspect, an indication device for monitoring insect infestation is provided. The indication device comprises a housing comprising a longitudinal axis and a plurality of openings therethrough. An indicating member is coupled to the housing and is axially aligned therewith, and the indication member includes an axial bore aligned with the longitudinal axis. A trigger is received in the bore and is aligned with the longitudinal axis.
In another aspect, an indication device for monitoring termite infestation is provided. The indication device includes a housing comprising a central longitudinal axis and a plurality of openings therethrough. An indicating member is extends into the housing and is coaxial with the longitudinal axis, and the indicating member comprises a bore therein. A trigger is received in the bore and extends coaxial with the indication member. A collar is secured to an end of the housing, and the indicating member extends through the collar. A bias element is coupled to the indication member and is coaxial therewith. A bias element retainer element is secured to the bias element, and the bias element retainer element is positioned between the collar and the housing.